Saul Invictus
s hold back the Tyranid horde of Hive Fleet Behemoth during the First Tyrannic War on Macragge]] Saul Invictus was once the Captain of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter's elite 1st Company, and also served as the Regent of Ultramar in that position, governing the Chapter homeworld of Macragge. Invictus, along with the rest of the Veteran Marines of the 1st Company, were destroyed at the hands of the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Behemoth during the First Tyrannic War in 745.M41. The command of the 1st Company was then passed on to Captain Severus Agemman, the former commander of the Ultramarines 2nd Company. History Captain Invictus was the head of the Ultramarines elite 1st Company when it was destroyed defending the polar fortresses in the Battle of Macragge during the First Tyrannic War. Invictus had honed his company carefully after the losses sustained during the Corinthian Crusade, where over fifty Astra Militarum regiments and six Space Marine Chapters, including the Ultramarines, took part in the crusade to liberate the star system of Corinth from the Ork Warlord Skargor the Despoiler in 698.M41. The 1st Company was gradually expanded with stolid Veterans drawn from the rest of the Chapter in accordance with the edicts of the sacred Codex Astartes. As such, it suffered none of the failings of many reformed companies: squad cooperation proved flawless and fire discipline was superb. Captain Invictus was fanatically committed to maintaining the respect the 1st Company had earned from the rest of the Chapter and drove his Astartes with relentless energy. Invictus also acted as Regent of Ultramar and oversaw much of the rulership of Macragge when the Master of the Ultramarines was occupied with other duties. As such, it was Invictus who requested that the 1st Company be assigned to protecting the two polar fortresses, the vital lynchpins in Macragge's orbital defence network. He judged, rightly, that the Tyranids would attempt to make landings at these places to neutralise the defences, opening the door for untold numbers of the creatures to swarm down and infest the planet. The presence of the elite Veterans of the 1st Company ensured that the Tyranids suffered unsustainable casualties overrunning the fortresses, delaying the inevitable for long enough that Chapter Master Marneus Calgar and the rest of the Chapter could forge a victory in space. Captain Invictus' body was discovered among those who had made a last stand with the 1st Company in Silo 8 of the northern polar fortress. It is said that the bodies of their enemies stretched six deep for twenty yards all about them, and every pace from the silo to the entrance four levels above. Following the death of Captain Invictus, command of the 1st Company, and the duty of overseeing the rebirth of the Chapter's Veteran company, passed to the commander of the 2nd Company, Captain Severus Agemman. Wargear *'Artificer Terminator Armour' *'Custom Plasma Blaster' - A relic weapon of the Great Crusade, Captain Invictus' Plasma Blaster is a further development of the Combi-weapon that consists of two joined Plasma Guns. The Plasma Blaster is not a linked weapon, and cannot be fired as a single Plasma Gun. Just like the standard Imperial Plasma Gun, the Plasma Blaster must recharge between each volley. *'Power Fist' - A Power Fist (also known as a Power Glove) is essentially an over-sized, armoured gauntlet that generates an energy field around it, one that is capable of violently disrupting any solid matter it touches. A Power Fist is large and slow in combat, and so the bearer must be willing to risk the blows of his enemy before he can strike back. However, a Power Fist vastly augments a user's strength, much as Power Armour does due to the power provided its mechanical servos. The disadvantages of its unwieldy nature are often well worth the limitations, as the combination of the disruptive power field and sheer physical strength afforded by a Power Fist allows a Space Marine to pulverize and tear apart armour plate from even the most well-protected of vehicles, and to wound and kill colossal monstrous creatures in close combat; its brutal effects against more mundane foes goes without saying. It is most commonly found fitted to Space Marine Tactical Dreadnought (Terminator) Armour. Sources *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), pg. 74 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and the Forces of the Inquisition'', pg. 11 *''White Dwarf'' 256 (UK), "Chapter Approved," by Andy Chambers, pg. 91 *''The Chapter's Due'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill es:Saul Invictus Category:S Category:I Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines